Marauder's unite!!!
by RedT
Summary: Loyal James, mischevious Sirius, shy Remus and cautious Peter have been assigned a new class at Hogwarts. There first assignment? A baby?!! how will they survive??


Title -   
Author - RedT  
Email- bookfizz9@hotmail.com  
  
Hi! I recently got into reading Maurader fics, and I decided that I wanted to write one too!   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, nor do I make any money off them.  
  
An: This fic is going to come in parts. If I get enough reviews, then I will post the next part. Each chapter is about a   
different study.  
  
OK. Here goes.  
  
  
  
Sirius Black was bored. This fact was not,in of itself, something incredible. Sirius did not enjoy sitting in class day after  
day and the material presented did not interest him in the least.   
  
Combined with the heat of the afternoon and the absence  
of one of his fellow Marauders, however, the said boredom was slowly driving him insane.  
  
Sirius sighed. He glanced towards his right where Peter was struggling to understand the lesson. The blond boy was bent  
over his parchment, nervously chewing on a piece of his robe. One seat in front of Peter was Remus. He sat quietly in his chair,  
listening intently to the Professor's words.  
  
Sirius knew that any attempt to gain their attention would fail.   
  
Peter would be too frightened of the professor's presence and Remus would just give him a dissaproving look, before returning  
his attention to the lesson  
  
The seat to the right of Sirius. was empty.  
  
Usually this place was occupied by his best friend, James Potter. James would have been more than happy to join Sirius  
in finding some sort of entertainment. At the moment, however, James was at a very important Quidditch meeting.  
  
Sirius crumpled his parchment into small rumpled balls. He then proceeded to throw them at a fifth year slytherin by the  
name of Severus Snape. This particular slytherin invoked the greatest feeling of loathing from Sirius. They had been enemies since  
their first yearand Sirius used every opportunity to make thye other boy's life miserable.  
  
Severus turned around and glared fiercely at him; his dark, beady eyes narrowing with annoyance. Sirius smiled and waved.   
As soon as the fifth year turned his back, Sirius threw another parchment his way.   
  
It flew through the air, bounced of Snape's head and rolled down the aisle.  
  
"Mr. Black!"  
  
Sirius looked up to see Professor Quill looking right at him.  
  
"Yes Professor." he asked innocently.  
  
"This is the last straw! I will not take anymore or su-" The Professor was interrupted by the entrance of a small, tawny owl. It  
landed on a nearby desk and waited patiently for his attention.  
  
Shooting one last glare in Sirius's direction, Professor Quill took the piece of parchment from the owl. He opened it and  
read it through.  
  
Clearing his throat, he looked up at his students.  
  
"As of tomorrow, all fifth year students will be required to attend a hands on Muggle class. It will be held in room 256 after  
dinner. The whole course will last three week and it is not voluntary."  
  
Sirius sighed in relief at the timely interruption, while inwardly groaning at the thought of yet another class.  
  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
"Welcome students," the jovial Professor Howfager smiled at the fifth year students. "You are here to learn the basic skills  
that any person needs to survive. There will be no use of magic in this class."  
  
At those words, a round of whispers went around the room. The Professor silenced the students and continued.  
  
"You will be expected to pass this class. Any student that does not pass at least two of the projects will not be allowed  
to move on to the next year. Is that understood?"  
  
The class consisted of twenty students, all the fifth years in the school. They were all gathered together in a classroom, empty except  
for a pile of bags in the front.  
  
"Now please form groups of four and send one person over to retrieve your first assignment."  
  
The groups were formed quickly and a person chosen from each to fetch the package. . . except one.  
  
"Come on Padfoot! Go get it." James urged his friend on.  
  
"No way. If I go I'll probably be stuck doing all the work."  
  
"You are so lazy."   
  
"No I am not, I just . . . refrain from doing work." Sirius looked around and spotted Peter. "Wormtail can go get it."  
  
Pleased to be able to help, Peter hurried to the front of the classroom.  
  
Remus shook his head, "He's not your personal slave, you know. You could try and make an effort."  
  
"Oh, lighten up Moony! If I have people to do my bidding, what's the point of working?"  
  
At that moment Peter returned. He was carrying a large black container, about the size of a trunk. He set it down in front  
of the group. Sirius moved towards it and made a show of opening it. He removed the lid and then proceeded to collapse  
on the floor.  
  
"Too much work . . . can't take it . . .my poor heart."  
  
James rolled his eyes and whacked his friend on the head, before reaching into the container.   
  
"What's in it?" Remus asked.  
  
"It's . . .a doll."  
  
Indeed it was. A small chubby baby doll, complete with short blond hair, wide blue eyes and a cute blue outfit. Peter had   
also removed the rest of the items. In his hands he held a bottle, a bag of diapers and a change of clothes.  
  
"What on earth are we supposed to do with these?" Sirius asked, wrinkling his nose at the doll.  
  
"I don't even wanna know." James muttered.  
  
"Well class. I see you have all removed the objects from your containers. Your job for the next three days will be to care  
for this baby as if it were your own. You will feed it when it's hungry, bathe it, rock it and yes change it's diapers. At the end  
of the three days I will check on your work. I will look at the amount of time it cries, what it's condition looks like and the  
emotional aspects of it's time with you. Just for a bit of fun It'll also tell me what it will most likely be if it were to grow up,   
according to you influence towards it."   
  
Professor Howfager than went around to each of the groups and put a spell on each of the dolls. At the end of clas they  
were no longer dolls, but real babies.  
  
The bell range to signal the end of class.  
  
The Professor smiled, "It won't be too difficult. Have fun."  
  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"It won't be to difficult, my-"  
  
"PADFOOT!" James glared at his friend. "Don't talk like that in front of the baby."  
  
"Yeah, Yeah. Whatever."  
  
It was one hours after class, and the four Mauraders were in their dormitories, each looking at the crying baby on the bed.  
It had started crying five minutes ago and they were trying to find a way to quiet it down.  
  
So far, Peter had tried to get it's attention with a toy and James had tried to offer it a binkie. Sirius had started to make faces  
at the baby, but had only succeeded in making it cry harder.  
  
"Maybe we should pick it up." Remus suggested. At those words the other three backed up, shaking their heads.  
  
"I'm not going near that thing." James protested.  
  
"Me neither." Sirius said.  
  
Peter just stared in fear at the noisy bundle.  
  
Sighing in resignation, Remus approached the baby. He reached for it, gently took it in his arms and started to rock it back and forth.  
The baby's crying softened, until it was hiccuping and then it went silent all together.  
  
"Whew" James said. "It finally stopped crying."  
  
"Yeah!" Sirius quiped, "You make a great mom Moony."  
  
Five minutes later the bundle began to wail.  
  
"Now what." Peter asked.  
  
Remus looked up.  
  
"I think it needs a diaper change."  
  
The four looked at each other in horror.   
  
"Well bye." Sirius said and headed for the door.  
  
"Oh no you don't." James blocked Sirius's exit. "You need to help out. You change the diapers."  
  
"I am NOT going to change it's diapers."   
  
"You will if you don't want me to tell . . ." James whispered something in Sirius's ear. Sirius's eyes widened and he glared  
at James.  
  
"You wouldn't"  
  
The other boy just smiled.  
  
"Fine." Sirius went up to Remus and took the baby from him. As soon as he did it begain to cry even harder. Sirius placed  
the bundle on the bed and carefully opened the diaper.   
  
A foul stench enfolded the room.  
  
"Awww man. That's just gross." Sirius complained.  
  
Remus handed Sirius a wet cloth and waited expectantly.  
  
Working carefully, Sirius cleaned the baby and threw the dirty towel in the trash. He was just about to close the diaper when . . .  
  
"AAAAAWWWWWWW!!!!"   
  
The baby ,a male by the way, had chosen that moment to relieve himself. A fine spray had soared through the air and  
caught Sirius in the face.  
  
The rest of the Mauraders collapsed with laughter.  
  
"Why you little *$#*%#* "  
  
"PADFOOT!!"  
  
  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
  
James sneaked into the room. He looked around anxiously. Spotting no one around he headed towards the trunk which  
had become a temporary crib. A baby lay resting peacefully in it.  
  
Taking the baby in his arms, James took it towards his bed. He then pulled the curtains closed around them.  
  
"Hi Joey. Now I thought that you would enjoy some recreational time with you good old pal." James took out a small  
bag from his pocket. He emptied the contents on the bed and proceeded to explain each of them in great detail.  
  
"Now this is a broomstick. Not a real one of course-they're much bigger. You use it to fly around in and to play quidditch.  
Ahhh. Yes. That is the best sport in the whole world. This here is a map of a Quidditch field. I thought you could use a lifesize   
example of one of the balls so I managed to swipe this from the school closet."  
  
James took a small golden ball from his pocket and showed it to the baby. It gurgled happily.   
  
"Is anyone in here?" James started at the voice and hurriedly shoved the bag and the minature figures under his pillow.  
  
He looked around for some place to hide the snitch.  
  
"Hey!" The curtains were pulled open.  
  
James quickly stuffed stuffed the snitch in his mouth. He looked up to see Remus looking down at him, a suspicious look  
on his face.  
  
"Hello Prongs, what are you doing in here at this time?"   
  
James just smiled, unable too speak. Remus looked at James and then down at the baby, trying to figure out what was going  
on.  
  
At that moment, the snitch decided that it wanted to fly around. It spread it's wings and begain going crazy. James choked and spit  
it out.  
  
Remus saw the small golden ball fly out the window.  
  
"Prongs! I thought we all agreed that we wouldn't influence him. You said it would be better to let him chose his own career."  
  
The door burst open and Sirius came in grinning, he stopped when he saw the two of them and his smile faded. James and Remus  
could see that Sirius held something in his hands. In one there was a phamplet titled. 'Pranks and Mischief'. In the other was a small  
diagram of dungbomb.  
  
"Heh heh!" Sirius stammered, "I didn't think that there was anyone in here. I'll just be going"  
  
"Padfoot! I can't believe you two. First I find James giving him a Quidditch lesson and then you come sneaking in here with that."   
  
In the middle of his reprimand, a small book fell out of Remus's sleeve. James reached out and grabbed it.  
  
"What's this?"  
  
"Oh! It's nothing. Just some studying." He tried to get it back but James held it out of reach. He looked down and read the  
title.  
  
" ' Studies of Prominant Careers'" He grinned. "Well. Well. Moony! It looks like we're not the only ones 'sneaking' around."  
  
Remus flushed, looking at the floor.  
  
"Well, it can't hurt to just show him his options. Right?"  
  
All three boys looked at each other. A minute later they were all crowded around the baby, showing him the various objects they had  
brought.  
  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
It was the last day of the assignment. All five groups had again gathered in the classroom, each holding a baby. The Mauraders were all  
surrounding their own.  
  
"Bye little baby." James said sadly.  
  
"Don't forget us." Sirius had tears in his eyes.  
  
When the teacher came up to them, they handed him to her.  
  
A few minutes later she anounced the scores.  
  
" Group one. You get ninety points out of one hundred. Good job, except that it was left crying for a long peiod of time. Group two. Eighty five points. . . ."  
  
When she got to the Mauraders she smiled.  
  
"The highest score was a ninety seven. Group five. Excellent job at caring for it. It seems that, due to your early influence, this child would grow up to be a . . ."  
  
James, Sirius and Remus waited expectantly.  
  
" . . . Clerk at an office."  
  
"What!" All three boys stared, dumbfounded.  
  
Behind them, Peter smiled happily.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
  
  
Well? What did u guys think. Please review. If I get enough I will post out the next chapter. Their next assignment will be even messier. 


End file.
